1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to light emitting diode (LED) structure, and more particularly to LED structure with high efficiency and LED packaging structure using the same and method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional method for manufacturing a thin film light emitting diode (LED) would bond a complete wafer, which will be diced to form a plurality of LEDs afterwards, on a substrate by heating the substrate and the wafer thereon. If the wafer has a non-uniform surface, the wafer is prone to fracture on the process of bonding. Besides, the conventional bonding temperature is about 400° C. and is regarded as a high temperature that would influence the quality of the wafer. Therefore, after the substrate and the wafer are bonded together and cooled down to a room temperature, a non-uniform stress distribution would occur to the wafer, weakening the structure of the wafer, and further affecting the sequential manufacturing process of LEDs.
At present, a conventional thin film LED normally has the problem of limited light emitting efficiency due to the deposition of metal electrode. For example, the metal electrode is directly disposed on the light emitting surface of the thin film LED. Thus, for a 12-mil LED, one-third light emitting area is usually lost due to the metal electrode. And for a 40-mil LED, one-ninth light emitting area is wasted. Besides, the electric current on the connection portion between the LED and the metal electrode is normally the highest, and is likely to cause energy loss.